myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Die Erben des Kometen
='Die Erben des Kometen '= 'Teil 1 Die Kometenkönigin' Es war ein wunderschöner Wintertag im 542. Jahr des Exils als Jadan II. seine letzte Reise antrat. Der Wind weht sanft von Land, blähte das Segel und trieb das kleine, brennende Boot auf die weite Nebelbucht heraus. Lumeyna, seine Tochter und Erbin, stand mit ihren Geschwistern und den anderen Anverwandten auf dem Steg und verfolgte den Weg des Totenschiffes. Als die letzten Flammen in den eisigen Fluten des Meeres erloschen und die See die Asche des königlichen Leichnams verschlang, löste sich die Versammlung langsam auf. Die Menschen zogen sich in das nahe Familienschloss zurück, über dem die blaue Flagge mit der gelben Sonne im weißen Kreis am Trauermast wehte. Nur Lumeyna blieb noch und starrte in die zunehmende Dunkelheit. Morgen würde ihr Onkel die Krone auf ihr Haupt setzen und sie so zur Königin von Nyrngor und Neu-Nyrngor ernennen. Sie würde die vierte Königin dieses Namens sein, in einer langen Linie von Königen und Königinnen, seit ihre Familie kurz nach Allumeddon aus ihrer Heimatstadt Nyrngor auf der anderen Seite der Welt fliehen musste. Es war ein stolze Linie, deren Erbe durchgehend in direkter Folge an das älteste Kind weitergegeben wurde, seit die Welt sich wandelte. Ihre Stammmutter war Königin Elivara, welche einst die Caer aus Nyrngor vertrieb und ihr Stammvater war Mythor, der Sohn des Kometen. Ihrer Verbindung entstammte ihr Sohn Myrnen, der noch im Kindesalter sein Volk ins Exil führte, als die Finsternis Nyrngor erneut überschwemmte. Ein ganzes Leben später nahm Myrnen auch noch die Krone der neuen Heimat Neu-Nyrngor an und bis zum heutigen Tage hatte die Familie ihren Anspruch auf beide Städte nicht aufgegeben und wird es nie tun, so lange sie besteht. Wie ein Klagelied murmelte Lumeyna die Namen aller Könige seit Elivara, bevor auch sie sich in den warmen Palast begab. Die Worte, die Lumeyna am nächsten Morgen zur Königin machten, waren so alt wir das Exil von Nyrngors Königen. Elivara sprach sie, als sie sterbend ihrem Sohn die Krone anvertraute: "Unser Königreich ist verloren, doch unser Volk lebt weiter. Du und Deine Nachkommen sind verpflichtet für seine Menschen zu sorgen und wenn eines Tages die Sterne wieder günstiger stehen, unsere Heimat zurückzugewinnen. Vergiß niemals, daß Du König über Nyrngor bist." Die Krone ist weniger alt, denn Elivaras Krone versank zu Pondaron zusammen mit ihrem Träger Hester I. im finsteren Dämonensumpf. Die Krone, welche Lumeyna nun trug, war ein einfacher Reif aus Gold in dem auf der Stirnseite mit kleinen Diamanten ein Komet abgebildet war. Dies sollte das Bündnis der Könige von Nyrngor mit dem Lichtboten symbolisieren, oftmals wurden die Herrscher von Nyrngor und Neu-Nyrngor daher auch Kometenkönige genannt. Nach dem Empfang der Krone, war es für Lumeyna an der Zeit, ihre Waffenträger zu ernennen, die ihr als Beschützer und Berater dienen sollten. Das gläserne Schwert Alton übergab sie ihrem Bruder Karnen, dem zweiten in der Erbfolge. Den Helm der Gerechten gab sie ihrer Schwester Sirdafa, ihre beiden engsten Freundinnen, den Zwillingsschwestern Rian und Gera, vertraute sie Mondköcher und Sternenbogen an. Der Sonnenschild ging an Lumeynas Vetter Sklutur, das Dragomae an ihren Onkel und Lafar, der sie krönte. Als letztes übergab sie eine Flagge auf der Einhorn, Schneefalke und Bitterwolf kunstvoll gestickt waren, an ihren jüngsten Bruder Rokhan. Natürlich waren all dies nur Imitationen der legendären Geschenke des Lichtboten an den Kometensohn, doch als Nachkommen Mythors erhoben die Kometenkönige stets auch Anspruch auf die Originale. Zwei Monde später hatte die Routine des Amtes die junge Königin eingeholt. In der Halle des Familienschlosses saß Lumeyna auf ihrem Thron und sprach Recht, wie es seit jeher das Vorrecht der Könige war. Neben befanden sich Sirdafa mit dem Helm der Gerechten und Lafar als ihr Berater. Die Zeit schleppte sich dahin und Lumeyna verließ sich hauptsächlich auf das Urteil ihres Onkels, der ihr an solchen Tagen stets hilfreich zur Seite stand. Ihre Brüder standen zu ihrem Schutz bereit, Sklutur und die Zwillinge waren mit den verschiedensten Aufgaben im Land unterwegs. Gerade ging es mal wieder um Streitigkeiten zwischen benachbarten Bauern, als es an der Tür plötzlich einen Tumult gab und ein Bote in die Halle stürmte. Er stürmte vor bis zum Thron und ließ sich dort kurz auf sein rechtes Knie nieder. "Meine Königin, es ist etwas furchtbares passiert. Die Dämonen sind aus ihrer alten Wohnstatt im Sumpf ausgeschwärmt und bringen in riesigen Scharen alles Gebiet unter ihrer Kontrolle dessen sie habhaft werden können. Und auch die Barbaren der Inseln sind gelandet und wollen ihr altes Reich wieder aufbauen!" Panik wollte Lumeyna ergreifen und beinahe wäre sie entsetzt von ihrem Thron aufgesprungen. Doch rechtzeitig noch riss sie sich zusammen und erinnerte sich, dass es nun ihre Aufgabe war, Vorbild zu sein dem Volk Zuversicht einzuflößen. Sie bat den Boten weiter zu berichten, wobei sie nur hoffen konnte, dass man ihrer Stimme nichts anmerkte. Ein anerkennender Blick Lafars zeugte von Erfolg und Lumeyna beruhigte sich weiter. Während der Bote die Einzelheiten kund gab und Lumeyna die Verteidigung Neu-Nyrngors begann, verließen zahlreiche Menschen die Halle, um eilends auf ihre Güter und in ihre Geschäfte zurückzukehren, wo sie alle möglichen Vorbereitungen treffen wollten, ihren Besitz zu sichern. Trotz aller Vorbereitungen gab es keine Möglichkeit Neu-Nyrngor wirkungsvoll gegen die Übermacht der dämonischen Rattenwesen zu verteidigen. Das kleine Land zwischen Sumpf und Meer wurde von den feindlichen Heerscharen überrollt und von den Squärkin besetzt. Lumeyna gelang mit ihren Waffenträgern die Flucht auf einem kleinen Schiff, Karnen war im Kampf verwundet wurden, hatte aber gute Aussicht auf völlige Genesung. Mit Tränen in den Augen stand sie im Heck des Bootes und musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Geburtshaus verbrannte und ihre letzten Soldaten starben als sie ihre Flucht deckten. Bevor das Schiff die Bucht verließ und Kap Licht rundete, schwor Lumeyna bei der Ehre ihrer Familie, alles zu tun ihr Land wieder von den Eroberern zu befreien. 'Teil 2 Kometen ohne Land' Lumeyna stand nachdenklich am Bug des Schiffes und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Der kalte Wind rötete ihre Wangen und spielte mit ihren lockigem braunen Haar. Hinter sich hörte sie ihren Bruder Rokhan und ihren Vetter Sklutur, die ebenfalls nicht schlafen konnten. Aber bei ihnen war es nicht die Sorge um ein Königreich, die sie wachhielt, vielmehr rebellierten beider Mägen gegen die Schiffsbewegungen. Ein paar Delfine spielten Steuerbord voraus im Mondlicht und zauberten ein leichtes Lächeln auf die von Schmerz gezeichneten Züge der jungen Königin. Drei Monde waren ins Land gegangen seit Lumeyna IV., Königin von Nyrngor und Neu-Nyrngor, aus ihrer Heimat fliehen mußte. Neu-Nyrngor war von den widerlichen Ratten aus dem Dämonensumpf erobert worden, ihr Volk, ihre Freunde und ihre Verwandten wurden versklavt oder erschlagen. Nur ihre Waffenträger waren mit Lumeyna an Bord des kleinen Segelschiffes gegangen, das die Kometenkönigin in Sicherheit brachte Lumeyna hatte befohlen, das Schiff nach Chaladorn zu steuern, in der Hoffnung bei den Barbaren der Inseln einen Verbündeten zu finden. Die Gefahr, einfach nur den Besatzer zu tauschen, war zwar groß, aber immerhin sind die Chaladorner Menschen. Doch zu Lumeynas Überraschung waren die Barbaren gar nicht begeistert von der Idee, die Ratten zu bekämpfen, sie glaubte sogar eine Atmosphäre der Angst zu spüren. Mit Lafars und Sirdafas Hilfe sprach sie mit vielen wichtigen Persönlichkeiten, aber überall stieß sie auf Ablehnung. Enttäuscht verließ Lumeyna die Inseln und kehrte an den Rand der Welt zurück, drei Monde waren verschwendet. Bei Tagesanbruch würden sie die Smaragdküste erreichen, hatte der Kapitän angekündigt. Dort plante sie mit ihren Gefährten, an Land zu gehen, sich durch die von Chaladorn beanspruchten Gebiete zu schlagen, bis sie nach Squärdrumen gelangte, wo sie bei den unterjochten Menschen mit Sicherheit Verbündete in ihrem Kampf gewinnen würde. Seufzend verließ Lumeyna ihren Platz und zog sich in ihre Kabine zurück, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden zu ruhen. Sie trafen sich in der relativen Sicherheit einer Lichtung in der strahlenden Mittagssonne. Sie, das waren Lumeyna mit ihrem alten Onkel und Ratgeber Lafar, sowie den Zwillingen Gera und Rian als Eskorte auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen jener Mann, der im ganzen Hab-Wald nur als Ahorn bekannt war und dieses kleine Land regierte, seit die Squärkin es eroberten und Daehsquinn den Herrschertitel Eiche annahm. Auch er hatte drei Begleiter mitgebracht. "Wie könnt Ihr es ablehnen uns zu helfen?" fragte Lumeyna gerade empört. Der alte Ahorn lächelte nachsichtig und antwortete mit würdevoller Ruhe. "Hoheit, Ihr überseht einen wichtigen Umstand. Die Squärkin unterdrücken uns nicht, das Verhältnis zu ihnen ist geradezu freundschaftlich. Bedenkt, daß wir seit vielen Generationen mit den Baumsquärkin Seite an Seite leben." "Aber ihr seid Menschen!" rief Lumeyna. "Und die Squärkin sind so ziemlich die bösartigsten Geschöpfe, die auf dieser Welt leben!" "Das muss ich entschieden bestreiten, Hoheit, man kann sehr gut mit ihnen auskommen. Ihr habt ja noch Glück, denn der Hab-Wald und Milaf wurden im Abkommen von Tie Shiana geteilt, während Chaladorn Euer Reich komplett den Squärkin überließ." Lumeyna und Lafar erstarrten plötzlich. "Das wusstet Ihr nicht, Hoheit? Der Erste Peitschenträger des Anrashs verzichtete auf sämtliche Ansprüche auf Euer Land und so hatten die Squärkin in Neu-Nyrngor frei Bahn." Lumeyna wirkte, als habe man ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzt, nur mit viel Mühe bekam sie sich wieder in Gewalt. "Verkauft", murmelte sie, dann riß sich die junge Königin zusammen. "Um so wichtiger ist, dass wir den Kampf nicht aufgeben und der ganzen Welt ein Beispiel geben. Als aus dem Wald plötzlich das Knacken eines Astes zu hören war, schaute sich Lafar mißtrauisch um, während die Zwilling schon die Bögen spannten. "Seit Ihr sicher, dass wir hier und jetzt nichts zu befürchten haben? Wir stehen hier doch für alle sichtbar", fragte Lafar ihren Gastgeber. "Die Squärkin ruhen um diese Zeit, und außerdem meiden sie die Mittagssonne. Bei dieser Helligkeit könnten sie uns vom Waldrand aus sowieso nicht erkennen. Den Baumsquärkin wäre es möglich, aber sie meiden Fremde wie euch. Vermutlich ist es einer von meinen Leuten." "Nun denn", sagte Lumeyna, "es ist aber auch so an der Zeit zu gehen. Habt Dank für dieses Gespräch und wenn Ihr uns auch nicht helfen wollt, so bitte ich Euch, wenigstens unser Treffen und das Gesprochene nicht an die Squärkin zu verraten" "So sei es", sprach Ahorn und verneigte sich leicht vor der Königin. "Wohin wollt ihr nun gehen?" "Ich dachte ursprünglich an LaFroan und Midonn, aber ich hörte auf unser Reise, daß der Traktirch noch immer Gefangener der Squärkin ist und sein Volk sehr geschwächt. Vermutlich gehen wir nach Gestrar-Rialton." "Ich wünsche Euch Glück auf Eurer Reise, doch seid vorsichtig, denn es heißt die Eiche sucht euch bereits." Die Hohe Frau Ardia diskutierte mit dem Dominanten Grassquon die Steuereinnahmen Gestrar-Rialtons im vergangenen Mond. Daehsquinn sei zufrieden gewesen heißt es, doch Grassquon hatte sich mehr erwartet, in der Hoffnung seine Position im Imperium zu festigen. Plötzlich sprang das Portal der Halle auf und acht bewaffnete Menschen stürmten hinein. Ardia erhob sich und bedachte die Eindringling mit zornigem Blick. "Wer wagt es mit Waffengewalt in mein Haus einzudringen?" "Seid gegrüßt, Hohe Frau. Ich bin Lumeyna IV., Königin von Nyrngor und Neu-Nyrngor, dies sind meine Gefährten. Verzeiht bitte unser Eindringen, doch ich muß Euch sprechen." Grassquon sprang von seinem Sitz. "Hohe Frau Ardia, ich fordere Euch auf, diese Frau zu verhaften. Daehsquinn fordert ihren Kopf!" Ein Pfeil von Rians Sternenbogen zischte durch die Luft und traf den Dominanten in der linken Schulter. Grassquon stieß einen quietschenden Schmerzensschrei aus und flüchtete durch eine kleine Seitentür aus der Halle. "Wie könnt Ihr es wagen in meinem Haus das Blut meiner Gäste zu vergießen", fuhr Ardia Lumeyna an. Ihre grauen Augen funkelten vor Wut und ihre rechte Hand lag am Griff des Schwertes. "Ich bitte für das voreilige Handeln meiner Gefährtin um Verzeihung, Hohe Frau. Auf unser Reise durchquerten wir den Dämonensumpf und wurden die ganze Zeit von Rattenkriegern gejagt. Wenn wir sie abschüttelten, wandte sich noch immer die Natur gegen uns und so ist keiner von uns ohne Wunden während wir hier vor Euch stehen." "Was immer Ihr für Gründe habt, ein Gast wurde in meiner Halle angegriffen und meine Ehre fordert Genugtuung. Wehrt Euch, Königin!" Mit einem eleganten Schwung zog Ardia ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und ging in Kampfstellung. Lumeyna streckte den rechten Arm nach hinten und sofort wurde ihr von Karnen Alton in die Hand gelegt. Die junge Königin wehrte sich mit Mut und Geschick, aber der Erfahrung Ardias war sie nicht gewachsen. Bald blutete sie aus mehren Schnittwunden an Armen und Beinen und spürte wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. Verzweifelt war sie einen Blick zu ihren Waffenträgern, doch sie wußte, daß ihr in einer Frage der Ehre niemand beistehen konnte. Ardia nutzte Lumeynas Ablenkung und mit einen gewaltigen Hieb gegen das Schwert stieß sie die Kometenkönigin zu Boden. Doch der von Lumeyna erwartete Todesstoß blieb aus. Die Hohe Frau trat zwei Schritte zurück, verbeugte sich und erklärte: "Hiermit ist meiner Ehre genüge getan, nichts steht mehr zwischen uns und daher ist es mir eine Freude Euch in meinem Haus willkommen zu heißen." Mit mühsam erkämpfter Eleganz und Selbstbeherrschung, rappelte sich Lumeyna vom Boden auf, verbeugte sich ebenfalls und dankte der Hohen Frau für ihr Willkommen. Später als die Wunden der Königin versorgt waren und versammelte man sich zum Speisen, insbesondere Sklutur freute sich endlich wieder ein reichhaltiges Abendessen zu bekommen. Irgendwann kam das Gespräch schließlich auf den Anlaß für den Besuch der Nyrngorer. "Hohe Frau, wir wissen, dass wir nach der Flucht des Dominanten nicht viel Zeit für Gespräche haben, daher verzeiht bitte die Unhöflichkeit beim Essen damit zu beginnen", eröffnete Lumeyna, worauf Ardia zustimmend nickte. "Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr über uns wisst. Neu-Nyrngor liegt fern von hier auf der anderen Seite des Sumpfes. Meine Heimat wurde wie die Eure von den Squärkin überrannt, doch wir werden uns das nicht gefallen lassen, wir werden uns trotz der totalen Niederlage weiter wehren bis das Blut der letzten Ratte Nyrngors treue Erde tränkt. Wir sind gekommen, weil wir nach Verbündeten suchen. Ruhmreich ist der Ruf der Frauen von Gestrar-Rialton und wir wünschen Eure Schwerter an unserer Seite, wenn der Kampf um die Freiheit beginnt." 'Verehrte Königin, Eure Worte bewegen unsere Herzen, aber ihr dürft eines nicht vergessen: Auch wir unterlagen im Krieg gegen die Squärkin. Ihr hattet Glück sie abzuschütteln, denn nur um Euch zu suchen, verließen sie diese Stadt. Euer Heer ist vernichtet und so sehr ich Eure Tapferkeit auch schätze offen gesagt sogar bewundere, bietet ihr meinen unterlegenen Kriegerinnen gerade mal Euch und sechs Mitstreiter als Verstärkung. Die Chancen in einem neuen Krieg sind aussichtslos, die Zahl der Squärkinkrieger ist zu hoch. Vielleicht ist es möglich, wenn der Freibund sich zu gleich erhebt und Hilfe von außerhalb kommt, doch für beides sehe ich wenig Hoffnung." "Doch sollte sich ein solches Wunder ereignet, werdet ihr an Euch anschließen?" "Da habt ihr mein Wort drauf, Königin. Sollte ich noch in Gestrar-Rialton herrschen, werden die Frauen für ihre Freiheit kämpfen." 'Teil 3 Die Kometenjagd' Der Sonderbeauftragte Daehsquinns für die Verfolgung der Rebellen aus Neu-Nyrngor beugte sich über die Leiche einer jungen Menschenfrau. Squaarzock war stolz auf die neue Position, sein Stamm, die Vermittler, konnte bei Abschluss der Aufgabe weitere Zugeständnisse vom Ersten unter Vielen erwarten, aber ihm war ebenso bewusst, daß ein Versagen, den Vermittler-Stamm um viel Einfluss bringen würde. Squaarzock stupste den Körper mit seinem Fuß an, doch sie blieb zweifelsfrei tot. Ein dummer Fehler, der Vermittler war sicher, dass die Frau den Flüchtlingen geholfen hatte und wusste wohin sich die Nyrngorer begeben wollten. Nun ja, das lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Sicher war nur, dass die Rebellen Gestrar-Rialton verlassen hatten und wenn sie nicht geflogen waren, konnten sie nur ein Boot bestiegen haben. Doch Squaarzock musste sicher gehen und wies daher die ihn begleitenden Krieger vom Vique-Stamm an, das Fischerdorf nach weiteren Zeugen zu durchsuchen. Lumeyna schlich mit ihrem kleinen Gefolge durch die dunklen Straßen von Kravenshad, der Hauptstadt Seelands. Die Königin von Nyrngor und Neu-Nyrngor war wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht nur war ihr Besuch in Seeland völlig fruchtlos geblieben, nein der hiesige König hatte sie umgehend an die verdammten Squärkin verraten. "Verflucht sei Relaf von Urborg", dachte sie gerade, als sich hinter ihrer Gruppe Rattengekreisch erhob. Sie waren entdeckt worden! "Es sind nur wenige", rief ihr ältester Bruder Karnen. "Dann auf sie, aber schnell bevor mehr kommen", befahl Lumeyna. Karnen übergab ihr Alton und zog sein eigenes Schwert bevor er als erstes auf die Squärkin zu stürmte. Die Zwillinge spickten die ersten Ratten bereits mit Pfeilen, doch dann vermischten sich die Kämpfenden und weitere Schüsse wurden nicht möglich daher sicherten sie für den Fall das andere Feinde auf den Lärm schnell reagierten. Lafar kämpfte mit Routine und schaltete schnell einen Gegner aus, Rokhan war unerfahren und wurde von einem Squärkin schwer bedrängt bis Lumeyna ihm zu Hilfe kam. Sklutur und Karnen töteten jeder zwei, Sirdafa einen weiteren. Gerade hatten sich die Nyrngorer von ihren gefallenen Gegner ab zur Flucht gewendet, da erhob sich hinter ihnen einer der totgeglaubten und warf seinen Speer auf Lumeyna. Sklutur hatte ihn bemerkt und warf sich vor seine Königen, doch ohne den Sonnenschild als Schutz bereit zu haben. Der Speer bohrte sich in Skluturs Bauch und warf ihn gegen Lumeyna, die erschrocken zu Boden stürzte, während die mörderische Ratte unter Karnens Schwert endgültig ihr Ende fand. Sklutur war tödlich getroffen, doch trotz der Ermahnung ihres Onkels, trotzte Lumeyna der Gefahr und saß mit ihrem sterbenden Vettern in den Armen auf der Straße. "Meine Königin", röchelte Sklutur. "Ich muss Euch nun in Stich lassen, bringt Euch in Sicherheit. "Du wirst mich nie im Stich lassen, geliebter Vetter", sprach Lumeyna mit Tränen in den Augen. "Nie könnte eine Königin größere Treue verlangen, du bist mein wahrer Sonnenschild." Sie küsste den Sterbenden auf die Stirn, wartete seinen letzten Atemzug ab und ließ sich dann von ihrem Onkel fortziehen. Auch die anderen schämten sich ihrer Tränen nicht, als sie die Stadt verließen und Zuflucht in den nahen Wäldern suchten. Squaarzock war sehr mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte aus den spärlichen Informationen die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und war noch rechtzeitig in Kravenshad eingetroffen, um die Leiche eines der Rebellen verbrennen zu sehen. Daehsquinns Sonderbeauftragter zog eine Haut aus seiner Gürteltasche und strich einen Namen sorgfältig durch. Er war den Feinden seines Herrschers dicht auf den Fersen, es war an der Zeit für einen Plan. Doch ein Plan musste wohl überlegt werden und bedurfte einer guten Idee, sowie der nötigen Gelegenheit zur Ausführung. Zunächst blieb Squaarzock daher nichts anderes übrig, als dem hiesigen Dominanten einige Rotten Krieger abzuschwatzen, um die Umgebung gründlich zu durchsuchen, auch wenn die Rebellen die Domäne vermutlich längst verlassen hatten. Aber seine Zeit würde kommen, da war sich der Vermittler sicher. Und wenn er dann seine Klaue auf das zarte Fleisch der Königin legen können wird, sollten sich seine Mühen schon auszahlen. Man hatte sich in einem alten Lagerhaus versammelt, alle Anwesenden trugen schwarze Kapuzenumhänge, die ihre Gestalten wirkungsvoll verhüllten. Aus leeren Kisten hatte man Sitzgelegenheiten und Stühle improvisiert. "Hiermit eröffne ich die 24. Sitzung des Ritterordens für ein freies Reldan", lispelte der Mann an der Stirnseite. "Möge der Gott der nächsten Welt seine schützende Hand über uns halten." "Ist das hier alles nötig, Revven? Wir wissen doch eh wer wir alle sind und es ist furchtbar warm unter den Kapuzen." "Du sollst mich doch nicht beim Namen nennen, Dariog, ich bin hier nur Bruder Großmeister und du Bruder Siegelträger. Das gehört einfach dazu, wenn man einen Geheimbund macht, sonst können wir uns gleich den Ratten ausliefern." Bruder Siegelträger brummelte noch ein paar leise Kommentare in seine Kapuze fügte sich dann aber. „Brüder", fuhr der Großmeister fort, "es ist mir heute eine besondere Ehre, euch Kampfgefährten aus dem fernen Ophis vorzustellen. Wie wir haben sie den Kampf gegen die Besatzer ihrer Heimat nicht aufgegeben und auf der Suche nach Verbündeten sind sie nun in unser Land gekommen. Brüder, ich darf euch vorstellen: Königin Lumeyna von Nyrngor und Neu-Nyrngor und ihr Gefolge." Bei diesen Worten öffnete er eine Tür zu seiner Linken und ließ die Kometenkönigin herein. Sie war noch immer gezeichnet von der langen Flucht, aber sie schritt aufrecht und stolz gefolgt von ihren Waffenträgern in das Lagerhaus. Die Geheimbündler applaudierte der jungen Königin frenetisch, sogar ein begeisterter Pfiff war zu hören. Zunächst hielt Lumeyna eine kurze Ansprache und bat die Reldaner um Beteiligung in ihrem Kampf, anschließend tauschten alle ihre Erfahrungen mit dem Rattenvolk aus. Es entwickelte sich eine lebhafte Diskussion, Pläne wurden gemacht und wieder verworfen und keinem fiel es auf, als einer der Ritter für eine Freies Reldan heimlich durch die Tür verschwand. In einer verborgenen Seitengasse wartete eine Gruppe Squärkin-Krieger, angeführt von einem ungeduldigen Vermittler. Als eine Gestalt in schwarzem Kapuzenumhang in der Gasse erschien, stürzte der Vermittler sogleich auf ihn los. "Berichte!" forderte Squaarzock. Ausführlich erzählte der verräterische Ritter Reldans von dem Geschehen in dem Lagerhaus. "Verflucht!" schimpfte Squaarzock. "Wir haben die Widerstandsgruppen in den Freibundländern nicht selbst gegründet, um sie gleich wieder hochgehen zu lassen, sondern um potentielle Rebellen dauerhaft unter Kontrolle zu haben." Die Krieger um ihn scharrten verlegen mit den Füßen, zum Denken waren sie nicht ausgebildet und die Selbstgespräche des Vermittlers lagen weit abseits des gewohnten Befehlston. Zum Glück schien er keine Antwort zu erwarten. "Doch dürfen wir uns diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, Daehsquinn fordert Ergebnisse. Rottenführer, bringe Deine Leute in Stellung, wir greifen an. Der Angriffsplan war schnell gefasst, es würde nur ein kurzer Kampf, schließlich war man deutlich in der Überzahl und der Feind völlig überrascht. Doch bekanntlich überlebt kein Schlachtplan die Feindberührung und die Squärkin waren eh nicht gut im Planen. Die "Ritter" Reldans, waren zwar ungeübt, kämpften aber mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung und der überlegenen Kraft der menschlicher Muskeln. Die Nyrngorer waren Kämpfer seit Geburt und hatten in den letzten Monaten auch die nötige Erfahrung hinzugewonnen. Gemeinsam reichte es eine Bresche durch die Übermacht der Ratten zu schlagen, doch die Opfer waren groß, fast Zweidrittel der Ritter Reldans starben in dieser Nacht und in den folgenden Tagen der Verfolgung. Von den Nyrngorern fielen die Zwillinge Rian und Gera bei der Verteidigung ihrer Königin und Lumeynas Schwester Sirdafa erlag nach drei Tagen ihren Verletzungen. Insgesamt war Squaarzock mit dem Ergebnis gar nicht unzufrieden, diesmal konnte er drei Namen auf seiner Liste streichen. Lumeyna war zwar wieder entkommen, aber sie war geschwächt und hatte nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten offen. Das Hundegebell kam immer näher, Lumeyna war völlig erschöpft rannte aber weiter durch die Hügel Urkambarlands. Die Hunde hatten die Squärkin seit Wolfenheim auf eingesetzt, Lumeyna war klar, daß die Flucht aus Reldan in jene Domäne ein Fehler war, der allein auf ihre Kappe ging. Ihr jüngerer Bruder Rokhan half ihr über einen Felsvorsprung, Lafar war vorangelaufen den besten Weg zu erkunden. Karnen war gleich am Morgen, als die Squärkin sie überraschend aufgestöbert hatten, geblieben, um den Rückzug zu decken, vermutlich war er schon tot. Immer höher führte Lafar sie in die Berge, um die Hunde beim Klettern abhängen zu können. Doch verlangsamte diese Strategie auch ihre Bewegung und ließ die Ratten näher rücken. Gerade erreichte Lumeyna eine Stelle, wo sie sich ganz sicher war, dass die Hunde sie nicht überwinden könnten und so schöpfte sie wieder Hoffnung. Doch in diesen Augenblick ertönte oberhalb von ihr ein Schrei und ihr Onkel stürzte von mehreren Pfeilen durchbohrt an ihr vorbei in die Tiefe. Lumeyna erstarrte, sie war verloren, denn von unten kamen nun die Verfolger. Ihre Gedanken rasten doch es gab keine Lösung, im Bewusstsein ihrer endgültigen Niederlage überwand Lumeyna mit ihrem Bruder an der Seite die letzten Meter. Dort wurden sie von den Squärkin bereits erwartet. "Sieg!" schrie es in Squaarzock, berauscht von dem erfolgreichen Abschluss seiner Mission, trat er auf seinen Gefangenen zu. In einer typisch menschlichen Geste zerbrach die Königin ihr Schwert und überreichte es ihm. "Ich freue mich sehr, Euch endlich kennenzulernen, Ihr wart eine würdige Gegnerin. Ich bin Squaarzock vom Vermittler-Stamm, der Sondergesandter Daehsquinns für die Jagd auf Euch. Leider will unser Herrscher Euch unversehrt ihn die Pfoten bekommen." Doch Lumeyna zwar zu sehr verstört um Konversation mit einer Ratte zu betreiben, starren Blickes ließ sie sich fesseln und abtransportieren. Man sagt, die Halle der Dämonen befinde sich tief unter den Wurzeln der Berge. Lumeyna aber wusste, sie stand hier vor ihr. In Fesseln hatte man sie durch den Sumpf gezerrt und nach Monaten des Schmerzes, der Trauer und der Verzweiflung hatte sie mit ihren Peinigern die Feste Squärdalon erreicht. Von all ihren Freunden und Verwandten war ihr nur Rokhan geblieben und selbst ihn hielt man von ihr getrennt. Ihr Schicksal, so hatte ihr dieser widerwärtige Vermittler gesagt, lautete lebenslanges Einsperren in einen Kerker Squärdalons. Der Tod bliebe ihr erspart, schließlich werfe Daehsquinn nie etwas weg, was sich noch mal als nützlich erweisen könnte, so seine Aussage. Als sich die Tore für immer hinter ihr schlossen, fragte sich Lumeyna, ob der Tod nicht ein gnädigeres Schicksal wäre. Hier endet die Saga um die Kometenkönigin Lumeyna. Und das sie kein Happy End zu haben scheint, ist lediglich eine Frage der Perspektive. Kategorie:Kiombael Kategorie:Squärdrumen Kategorie:Mythor-Bezug Kategorie:Stories